Surprise
by Mayuna
Summary: Hiei has a surprise for Keaka. What on earth could it be?


(This one is for HieiFan666. I have thought about doing a KeakaHiei story but havent gotten around to it. Thanx for the review bc it gave me drive to write one. Hopefully you like)

Keaka walked across the grass to the bench where the sun wouldn't burn her too badly. She sat with an exhausted sigh and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The heat wave had started some where around April and only got worse as the months had worn on. Now in the midst of July everyone was grouchy and miserable. She fanned herself attempting to cool off but it was all in vain.

"Stupid kitsune. Going off on that vacation with his school leaving me here bored." She mumbled to herself. Keaka looked around surveying her surroundings and decided maybe to attempt to go to the pool when an apple came flying at her head. She ducked it easily and looked up in a nearby tree; behold there was Hiei.

"What was that for?" She snapped angrily.

"I'm bored. You amuse me but not much." He said in his usual tone.

"I swear between you and Kurama..." She began to walk off. Hiei jumped from his perch landing in front of her. She was startled slightly but it didn't faze her much. They stared at each other for a moment silently before Keaka got annoyed.

"What? What do you want?"

"I already told you."

"Hiei I was NOT put on this green earth for your amusement. It's too damn hot. Just looking at you is making me sweat. How the hell do you wear those black clothes? It's over a hundred there buddy."

"I'm a fire demon. I can adjust my body temperature to my liking." He said cooly.

"Well well, lucky you. I can't so outta my way. I'm goin' to the pool." She said pushing past him.

"No you're not." She looked back at him.

"I'm not?" She asked staring blankly.

"No."

"Then where pray tell, am I going?" She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her becoming more irritated by the minute.

"It is a surprise." He said. Keaka looked at him confused and maybe a little scared not really wanting any surpise that Hiei would give when he grasped her by the waist and was off in a flash. Her head spun as they moved faster than light making their surroundings a blur.

"How the hell can he see where he's going?" She thought.

"I just do." Hiei replied.

"Hey! What did I tell you about reading my mind?" She yelled at him telepathically. Hiei smiled slightly.

"It's just so interesting." He said mockingly. "Exspecially when you think about Kurama and even better me." He said evily. Keaka felt her face grow even hotter with embarassement. While Keaka loved Kurama deeply she couldn't get rid of her crush for Hiei. And Hiei knew she liked him. She felt her thirteen year old world crumble and she wanted to die.

"We're here." Hiei said stopping and letting her go. They were standing on a cliff overlooking the most beautiful site. A gargantuan waterfall tumbled off the cliff and fed into a waiting pool that the sun hit just right to make it shimmer. Keaka's eyes traveled to the edge of the embankment and was amazed at how green the grass was. Flowers were in full bloom and seemed to never end. Across the horizon rose a mountain from an almost hazy mist completing the scene. Keaka stared in awe for a moment and hadn't even realized Hiei had taken off his shirt and boots currently working on his belts. Keaka turned to him and screamed catching him off guard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled her face flaming a bright red. Hiei stared at her curiously for a moment before undoing them completely.

"Relax." He said letting his pants fall. "I have something on underneath." He said and indeed he did have on what kind of looked like boxers. Keaka breathed a little sigh of relief ignoring the strange look Hiei was giving her.

"Strip." He said. Keaka felt her face flame up again. Hiei rolled his eyes turning his back to her.

"Whatever." He said and jumped off the ledge down into the water below. Keaka watched wide eyed as he plummeted and eventually splashed into the pool. Heights were not 'one of her things.' But it was so hot. Keaka hesitantly undid the shorts she was wearing and kicked it off along with her sandals. Thought about removing her tank top but decided to leave it on. She felt naked in her panties as it was. Keaka took a deep breath and took the plunge.

Her stomach dropped as she felt herself falling. Luckily she had learned how to control panic but she wasn't about to say it didn't scare the hell out of her. It felt as if she would fall forever when she splashed into the water welcoming it's icy touch against her skin. She resurfaced taking a deep breath. Suddenly the air wasn't so hot, thick still but not as hot.

"Feel better?" Hiei asked perched atop a rock some distance away. She nodded and swam towards him climbing atop to join him. Keaka stared off into space listening to the pounding of the waterfall and the occasional bird when it hit her. Hiei had done something really nice and it was all for her. She glanced over at Hiei cautiously. She knew that Hiei was generally a nice person, in his own way and that he did have a heart. She had learned that at the dark tournament. Hiei turned his head slowly looking at her.

"Got a problem?" He asked in his usual manner. Keaka cocked an eyebrow utterly confused.

"I wanna know whats up." She said quietly.

"With what?"

"This." She said waving a hand at their surroundings.

"Are you complaining?" Hiei asked enjoying annoying her because he knew that she was.

"Well, uh no. It's just your not the one for well sweet things thats all."

Hiei was silent not saying anything, he only stared at the waterfall with a slight grin on his face. Keaka turned her head to look at him feeling her heart pound a little harder in her chest.

'He's so hot.' She thought to herself.

"HA!" Hiei gave a short laugh and once again Keaka felt her face flame red. She jumped up to her feet, making a fist and glared down at him.

"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT READING MY MIND!" She screamed. Hiei didn't say anything, didn't even look at her just continued to stare straight ahead with that damned little smirk on his face.

"Errrr. Jerk!" She said sitting back down with her back to him this time. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Calm down. What the hell do I care what you think." He said finally.

"Well you obviously do if you keep reading my mind." She stated. Hiei stood up suddenly grabbing her attention.

It's a uh, thanks." He said softly. Keaka turned around to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Listen buddy! I don't have any clue what it is your talking about! Unlike you I don't read any one's minds!" She yelled jumping up again. Keaka felt as if her world was set into slow motion as Hiei turned around to face her. His usual harsh demeanor was replaced by a much softer kinder look. His eyes, normally angry slits, sparkled and flashed in the setting sun. Keaka gasped as he brought a hand closer to her lightly touching the tear gems that she wore around her neck.

"I knew you would take care of them." He said quietly. Keaka felt her stomach flutter from the warmth of his finger tips so close to her skin.

"Oh. I get it. Your thanking me for the night before the final round of the dark tournament when you, uh were a little under the weather." She said softly. Hiei smiled.

"When I cried, you can say it." He said inching slightly closer to her.

"I haven't told anyone." She whispered getting even closer to him.

"I know. I knew that you wouldn't even though Kurama has more than likely figured it out." He said bringing his lips closer to hers.

'Kurama.' The fox's name shot through her head like a jolt of electricity paining her heart. Hiei's breath was warm against her lips but she couldn't. Keaka backed away slightly and pushed Hiei with all her might closing her eyes tightly. She heard Hiei give out a surprised yelp and a splash seconds later. She expected Hiei to jump back up and yell at her, worse case scenario punch her but nothing. She stayed there on the rock for a few minutes, eyes shut and arms still outstretched, lips pursed together waiting but nothing. She cracked an eye open half expecting Hiei to be standing before her but he wasn't there.

"HUh? Where..where did he go?" She wondered aloud opening both eyes and looking around. Hiei had climbed onto one of the grassy embankments and sat with his head down picking at the grass. Instantly Keaka regretted pushing him, she hurt his feelings. He WAS going to kiss her. KISS HER! Keaka gasped as that it ran through her head over and over.

"Hiei was going to kiss me. Hiei...me...kiss." Her eyes welled up as she continued to stare at him.

"Why didn't he take off though? Why is he still here?" She jumped from the rock over to the embankment landing gracefully in a kneeling position. Hesitantly she edged closer to him until she was inches away from him.

"Hiei I'm sorry. It's just I'm saving myself for..someone." She said quietly. Hiei said nothing. Keaka berated herself mentally for hurting him.

'What has Kurama ever done to show he has any feelings for me?' She asked herself.

"Hiei, I..."

"Just leave." He said his voice thick with grief.

"Uhhhh..."

"Just leave me be." He said again trying to regain composure.

"Hiei please.." She pleaded reaching for his hands. Quickly he jerked out of her reach. He snapped his head up and glared at her angrily. Keaka jerked her own hands away afraid.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again." He said through clenched teeth. Keaka felt her own heart break.

"Please, I'm..I'm sorry."

"HA! Your sorry? Well so am I! I'm sorry that I trusted you Keaka Kuwabara. I thought it wouldn't matter to you that I'm nothing! I thought you were different than the rest but no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try I'll always just be a forbidden child!" He said hitting his fists together.

"Hiei..." Was all she could manage to whisper out before she choked up. Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Your right. I'm not any better than anyone else. I'm just..me." She said looking at the ground.

"I screw up all the time and I inadvertantly hurt those around me but I never wanted to hurt you Hiei. I know you've had alot of heart ache and sorrow in your lifetime and there hasn't been many people that you've trusted. I...I was one of the one's that you did but in a second I shattered that trust by breaking your heart. So I say it again, I'm sorry fire baby but I...I got scared...I've never have been intimate with anyone before and besides it wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve someone who loves you completely and doesn't love someone else but just has a crush on you. You deserve better than me." She said standing up and begining to walk away.

"Kurama does care for you make no mistake but he will never show it in any way Keaka." Hiei said causing her to stop in her tracks.

"And why is that?"

"He's a glutton for self punishment but you already knew that."

Keaka felt her eyes water even more as she thought about it. Indeed he was. He was always getting hurt, constantly putting himself in harms way saying how he deserves it, that he must atone for his sins. No matter how many times she told him that simply by changing and realizing his mistakes was enough still it did no good. Kurama was a masichist perhaps not physically but mentally. Keaka brought her fingers to the tear gems around her neck. She felt warm arms wrap around her and embrace her. She rested her head against Hiei's shoulder still sobbing.

"It's alright. Don't cry anymore please." Hiei said soothingly kissing her cheek. She loosened his embrace slightly and turned to face him. She looked into those gorgeous crimson eyes and sighed.

"I will always love him regardless if he ever returns that love or not."

"I know that." Hiei said running his hands up and down her back.

"Because I love him I can not completely devote myself one hundred percent to you Hiei." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Give me time Keaka and I swear you will love as I love you."

"And how is that?"

"Unconditionally." He said. Keaka smiled enjoying the sincerity in his eyes and welcomed his lips against hers.


End file.
